


Changes

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Baltimore, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs realizes his marriage to Stephanie is over and starts looking for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs had made a decision. It certainly had not been easy to come by and Stephanie had practically pushed him into the realization that three of his marriages had been mistakes. Looking back made him wonder why he hadn’t seen it before. He hadn’t loved any of his last three wives for who _they_ were. He had been attracted to them only because they had reminded him of Shannon.

Ever since he had lost Shannon, he had been desperately attempting to find what he had lost. It finally hit him that none of these other women were Shannon, nor would they ever be. Shannon was gone and there was no getting her back. His last three wives had all been pretty, fiery and redheaded, but they weren’t Shannon.

Sitting in his basement and sipping at his bourbon, he reviewed his last relationship. Stephanie had gone to live with him in Russia. He hadn’t demanded it, but she had said she wanted to be with him. Things had been okay there and he admired her strength and determination. 

Once they had returned to the states, things seemed to go downhill fast for the pair. While she accepted his long hours of dedication to his job in Russia, once they returned to DC, she wanted him to be home with her in the evenings. She made it clear she was fed up with him working the long hours and she was fed up with spending so much time alone.

When he did come home, he would disappear into his basement, working on a damn boat she wanted nothing to do with and drinking bourbon. When he finally dragged himself upstairs and crawled into bed, he only wanted to sleep. He’d never been able to satisfy her in bed anyway and it made him feel like a failure each time they had sex.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise when he finally did come home early one day and found an unfamiliar car parked in front of the house. He had even stopped to buy a bouquet of flowers, thinking it was his husbandly duty to make more of an effort with his wife. He’d already pissed two wives off enough that they left him for many of the same reasons that Stephanie was constantly complaining to him about. 

He imagined he would find her cooking in the kitchen, but she hadn’t started dinner yet. True enough, he didn’t even know when she normally cooked her dinner. It was always long before he left the office. She always cooked and would reheat it for him and sit with him while he ate. 

As she attempted conversation, he generally was either reading the paper or a case file. After a long day of work the last thing he wanted to do was to come home to a woman bitching and complaining about everything. It wasn’t her fault, though, it was his. He wasn’t living up to any woman’s expectations of a decent husband and he knew it.

Standing still in the middle of the house he listened. The noises he heard struck him as odd. Following the sound, he ascended the stairs quietly. His sniper training had become second nature to him, silencing his footsteps. The moans did manage to grab his cock’s attention. Reaching down, he rubbed it through his slacks. 

Approaching the bedroom, he began to wonder if she had a boxful of hidden sex toys she brought out when he was gone. Since he had never managed to bring her to climax, he wondered why she hadn’t brought the toys into their bed. He would have been open to trying something different. If only she had asked.

A deep grunt seemed to hit him hard in the gut. That certainly did not come from Stephanie or any vibrator. Drawing his gun, he pushed the bedroom door open slowly to find his wife straddling over some other man.

“Hey!” he hollered loudly. “What the hell?”

“Oh shit!” yelled the man, pushing Stephanie up and off of his cock.

“Who the fuck are you? What the hell? Stephanie?”

Stephanie grabbed a lacy top and casually pulled it on while her lover was scrambling into his pants and hiding behind her. “Really, Jethro? It’s not like we ever have sex. Did you really think I was going to sit around this house with nothing to do? Being married to you isn’t living, Jethro. It’s worse than a jail sentence, it’s like solitary confinement.”

“Worse than jail?”

Heading for the bathroom, Stephanie called out, “At least you get to have sex there.”

Gibbs had lowered his weapon and the other man mumbled a quick, “Sorry,” as he slipped past Gibbs on his way out the door.

Gibbs listened to his clunky boots as he ran down the stairs and out to his car. The engine revved loudly and the tires squealed in the man’s effort to get away. Gibbs headed toward the bathroom where he found Stephanie washing up with a cloth.

“This isn’t working, Jethro.”

“Get out!”

“What?”

“Get the hell out of my house. Right now!” he screamed. Opening the closet, he grabbed her suitcases and began shoving her clothes into them. As soon as they were filled, he took them outside and tossed them into the front yard. Returning upstairs, he grabbed Stephanie by the arm, thankful she was now wearing a blouse and slacks, and tugged her downstairs.

“Wait! Jethro!” Stephanie attempted to free herself from his grip, but was unable to. He had never gotten physical with her before and it was pissing her off that he was now. “Stop it! Let me go!”

“Let you go? Hell, I’m throwing your skanky ass out. How dare you?” His eyes were nearly smoking with rage.

“Me? Me? Living with you is worse than having you away on a special op. At least then I can pretend we have a decent marriage.”

Gibbs escorted her out the door and down the stairs in front of the house before pushing her away. The sudden release left her sprawled on the front lawn beside her two suitcases. A few minutes later, he returned, adding more clothes to the pile. Once he had tossed her belongings out, he slammed the door closed and stood with his back against it. He needed a drink.

“You’re such a bastard, Jethro!” Stephanie yelled as she began loading her belongings into her car. 

He remained where he was until she drove away, then he headed to the basement to work on his boat, drink his bourbon and calm his nerves. He hated failure and he knew this was largely his fault. A bad case of too little too late.

The divorce was inevitable. Gibbs hired an attorney the next day and refused to take any calls from Stephanie. It was over. They both knew it. There was no reason to drag it out or point fingers at each other. If she wanted to blame him, that was fine. “I keep the house,” he demanded of his attorney. He didn’t really care about anything else. 

Sitting in his basement rethinking his four marriages he was hit with the epiphany that his last three weddings were mistakes. He’d been desperate to replace what he had lost, but there was no replacing Shannon or Kelly. He knew that now. He’d fucked up the lives of three other women, but he finally realized another woman would never be what he wanted her to be.

In the days after he had lost Shannon and Kelly, he had spent a lot of time staring down the barrel of a gun. He’d wanted to end his life so he could be with them. Shannon’s voice kept calling to him, telling him to stop. She would want him to live, to go on with his life. Shannon had been special and he had wept over the loss.

Shortly after he lost Shannon, he had met up with another Marine who had lost his wife. Ben was younger than Gibbs and didn’t have any children, but had lost his wife to the stupidity and poor driving skills of a drunk driver. The pair quickly became drinking buddies. Neither intended for their relationship to go any further, but it had. 

It started with sympathy hugs, then brief kisses. Before long they found themselves in bed performing mutual masturbation and an occasional blow job. It never became more than that. They hadn’t been in love, only lonely. They had understood each other. Then Ben was reassigned and Gibbs decided to leave the Corps.

He knew he wasn’t pining for Ben. That had nothing to do with his desire to be with a man. He and Ben had used each other and they both knew it. They both accepted it. But after that interlude, Gibbs found himself watching other marines longingly. He couldn’t deny that the hard, strong bodies made him hot. Ben may have been his first Marine fling, but he hadn’t been the last. Even after he left the Corps, he sought them out. He understood them.

With Stephanie out of his life, he knew he didn’t want another woman. He’d been raised thinking that he would find a good woman, get married and raise a family. He’d done that, with Shannon, but she was gone and there was no replacing her.

Looking at his bottle of bourbon, he poured himself another drink. He had no intention of looking for another woman. Maybe he was going through some sort of midlife crises, but his thoughts and eyes were drawn to men.

That was the decision that had him heading out of town on the weekends. He didn’t want to be seen at gay bars around DC. It may not go well for his career if it got back to NCIS and especially the director. Gibbs had a reputation and wasn’t certain what would happen if it was widely known that he was gay or bi or whatever he was. He couldn’t be a leader if no one respected him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This part was somewhat inspired by Michael Weatherly's 'Holla for your dolla' clip.

When he first started going out, Gibbs had checked out several gay bars within two or three hours from DC. He wanted to be close enough in case he was called back for work, but far enough he wouldn’t be likely to see anyone who knew him. 

Although he had hooked up for a few one night stands in seedy motels, the dalliances reminded him of his interludes with Ben. They took care of his physical needs, but still left him wanting the deepness in a relationship he’d had with Shannon. He wasn’t sure he would ever find that again, but he could hope.

Then he stumbled over Holla, a male strip club in Baltimore. There was one dancer he was partial to, Tony. There was something about Tony’s green eyes and enticing smile that lured Gibbs back to the club three weekends in a row.

It was a night that didn’t disappoint. Each time he had watched Tony perform, it was a different outfit. Tonight Tony strutted onto the stage in a Navy dress white uniform that took Gibbs’ breath away. To the trained eye, it was clear that the uniform had not been tailored to Tony, but it was a nice enough fit, especially since it would be lying discarded on the stage within a few minutes.

Gibbs had found a table close to the stage, but not close enough that his face would be highlighted by the stage lights. Usually he preferred to remain in solid darkness if he could and he chose different table each night, hoping none of the employees would become too familiar with him. He never liked it when the past came back to haunt him. 

His eyes remained glued onto Tony the moment the man hit the stage. Or at least once the spotlight hit him. Tony had taken the stage while it was dark and had posed, standing very straight. When the spotlight hit him, he remained still, allowing his audience to take in the sight of him, enjoying the audible gasps and moans.

Once the music started, Tony began dancing to the thrumming beat. Gibbs watched as the uniform was slowly discarded, starting with the hat which Tony tossed across the stage as if it were a Frisbee. Next off were the dark sunglasses. They were gently tossed aside, not thrown. Following the shades, Tony made a grand gesture of removing the pants, revealing a black thong then teased the crowd by opening just a few buttons on the jacket. There was no shirt beneath.

Gibbs watched dollar bills as they rained down on Tony. The stripper smiled and dropped onto the stage, wallowing in the cash and rubbing bills against his shaved chest, allowing some to stick out from his jacket. Back on his feet, he made his way to a pole and began writhing and humping against it, leaving a few bills fluttering in his wake.

Gibbs watched in amusement when another patron sent up a bottle of champagne. On his knees, Tony donned his sunglasses once more, shook the bottle then allowed it to pop open as he formed an enticing “O” shape with his mouth. As the champagne bubbled out like a fountain, Tony allowed it to shower over his chest then poured some over his head. 

Gibbs felt his cock twitch as he watched Tony’s nipples tighten and pucker from the cold liquid bath. After a quick glance around, Gibbs was convinced it was dark enough that he could rub himself through his slacks without anyone noticing. Not that anyone was looking at him. All eyes were glued to Tony onstage.

Being soaked in champagne took nothing away from Tony’s looks. Even with his hair wet and sticking out every which way and the lights shining and reflecting the liquid running across his body, Tony was still the sexiest man in the place.

And Gibbs decided that maybe tonight was the night to let Tony know.

Gibbs watched as Tony put the bottle to his lips and sucked in a mouthful of champagne before surprising everyone by spitting it out across the stage. 

Some men in the front rows began chanting , “Swallow, swallow, swallow”, at him.

Tony made a show of drinking, but Gibbs’ trained eye could tell that he wasn’t actually drinking. Tony was smart which only made Gibbs more interested in him. He began wondering why Tony was working here as a stripper. Certainly he could find other work. In his fantasy world, Gibbs imagined Tony found it the highest paying job with the fewest hours while he was working his way through college. Perhaps the money and hours were too good to give up.

Gibbs knew he’d find out. He never questioned whether or not Tony was gay. There were male strip clubs that catered to women. This one catered to men. Perhaps Tony was here to catch a sugar daddy. Gibbs entertained the idea of taking Tony back to his house then shook the thoughts free. Tony looked like he was used to a lifestyle that was more extravagant than Gibbs could supply.

Tony finally dropped the jacket onto the stage and finished his dance, bowing to acknowledge the applause and the standing ovation. Gibbs kept an eye on Tony, watching as he scooped up the jacket and pants. A waiter slipped a note to Tony at the side of the stage and Gibbs watched as Tony read it then glanced over to the bar. Gibbs could kick himself. Why hadn’t he sent up a note?

Being determined by nature, Gibbs refused to walk away. He headed toward the bar to see who it was that had extended some sort of invitation to his Tony. _His_ Tony? What the hell? Was that the bourbon talking? He knew he wanted Tony, but he hadn’t even spoken to the sexy stripper. What if Tony had no interest in him? He would be crushed, that’s what. Then he’d have to lick his wounds in defeat and find a new boy toy to lust after.

Except that his heart, gut and cock wanted this boy toy. Although he couldn’t always trust his heart or his cock, he had a fair amount of confidence in his gut. 

Settling at the bar, Gibbs surreptitiously glanced at the three men gathered around Tony at the end of the bar. They were laughing loudly and telling him how much they enjoyed the show. Gibbs had hoped they were older, fatter and balder. They seemed young, too young. He watched as Tony ordered a drink and one of them men insisted on paying for it. 

His eye caught one of the men putting a hand on Tony’s bare ass cheek and giving it a firm squeeze. Tony had put the Navy white jacket back on, but left it unbuttoned. He hadn’t put the trousers back on, but stood there wearing only his black thong which Gibbs wanted to bite off with his teeth.

Shaking his head, he lifted his glass once more. That’s when he noticed one of the men distracting Tony while another slipped something into his drink. Tony’s head was only turned away for a couple of seconds, but it had been long enough. Gibbs raced to the far end of the bar, but was too late to prevent Tony from drinking from the tainted glass. One of the men pressed his fingers against the bottom of Tony’s glass, keeping it tipped up as he encouraged Tony to finish the drink. One of the others clenched his hand around Tony’s bicep.

One man began tugging Tony toward the door just as Gibbs got there. Grabbing Tony’s other arm, Gibbs wasn’t about to let the three men lure him away from the building alone. 

“He’s partying with us tonight, buddy. Go find someone else,” said one of the men.

“I don’t think so. What did you put in his drink?” Gibbs asked pointedly, glaring at the man who had dosed the drink.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, pal. I think you better leave.”

When the men tried to pull Tony away, Gibbs held on firmly until the others interfered. As the first man began hustling Tony toward the front of the club, the others attempted to keep Gibbs at bay, but he didn’t care how many of them were. He knew Tony was in trouble and he wasn’t about to let these assholes take advantage of him. 

With a couple good solid punches, Gibbs was on his way out the door, following after Tony. Spotting him a short distance away, he could see that Tony was starting to feel woozy and was leaning on the other man for support.

“I’m not feeling too good,” he slurred. “What happened?”

“Nothing, yet,” replied the man as he unlocked his vehicle.

Gibbs was there in a flash, punching the guy across the jaw. Once the man was down, Gibbs took hold of Tony’s arm again. “Are you okay?”

Tony leaned back against the SUV, but slowly began sliding downward. “Feel funny.”

Seemingly from out of nowhere, the first man’s two accomplices finally caught up to them and another man showed up. “Tony!”

Tony instantly turned once he heard the voice. “Yes?”

“Let him go,” demanded the new guy.

Gibbs looked him up and down. He was shorter than Tony, a little older, wearing a suit and was a redhead. What the hell? Gibbs rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was to get into an altercation with another redhead.

“He’s with me,” continued the newest arrival as he adjusted his tie. “I’m his boyfriend.”

“Is that true, sweet cheeks?” asked the first man. Standing up shakily, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then checked for blood. 

Tony was quickly on his way to losing consciousness and Gibbs wasn’t about to let anyone take advantage of him. Pulling Tony close to his chest, he drew his weapon and began backing away. “I don’t want to see any of you ever again.”

He hadn’t gotten far when he saw the redhead draw a weapon. A moment later, headlights from three other vehicles illuminated the street.

“Everyone just freeze,” called the redhead. Looking at Gibbs, he demanded, “Put down the weapon and let him go. Nice and easy. We don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“Balitmore PD!” called a man next too one of the vehicles, weapon drawn.

Relief washed over Gibbs. “Why didn’t you say so? Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I’m going to slowly holster my weapon and take out my badge. Slowly, okay?”

The redhead holstered his gun and raced to Gibbs’ side, taking Tony’s weight. “Tony, are you okay?”

“Danny?”

Gibbs nodded to the other three men, all standing near their vehicle, arms raised in the air. “They slipped something into his drink.”

“Price, take DiNozzo to the hospital. Get him checked out.”

“He’s a cop?” Gibbs asked, failing to hide his surprise.

Danny had let Tony down gently, settling him onto the street while he called for an ambulance. “He's a detective with Baltimore PD.”

“What the hell is he doing stripping at a men’s club?”

“Undercover. We’re working a homicide case if you must know. I hope these are our guys. If they’re not, the real criminals are probably packing up thanks to you.”

“They drugged your undercover detective. I probably saved him from getting raped.”

“We had our eyes on him. He would have been safe.”

“Yeah? It’s pretty obvious he’s not wearing a wire unless that’s what the thong is made out of. Once they got him in their vehicle he’d be done. Out of range with no backup in sight.”

“Special Agent Gibbs was it? If you must know, the wire is in the jacket. We have teams all around ready to follow the vehicle. He would have been safe.”

“They drugged him. There are three of them. One of them could have raped him in the back seat and there would have been nothing you could do about it.”

“Special Agent Gibbs. He’s fine. He’s safe. Tony is our very best undercover guy. I will have the hospital check him out, but he will be fine I promise you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Despite showing his credentials, Gibbs was invited down to the station to give a statement. It was there one of the other officers filled him in on the case.

“We’ve had three strippers show up dead in the last few weeks. Tony was sent in to lure these guys out.”

“You think these are your guys?” asked Gibbs.

“Matches what we know. The dead strippers were seen picked up at the bars they strip at by two or three males, mid-twenties to early thirties. After a couple drinks, they leave with the guys then are found dead in a ditch a few days later.”

“Drugged?”

“ME said maybe, maybe not. They all had a little alcohol in their system. All were sexually abused before being killed.”

“I hope these are your guys.”

“Yeah, Gibbs. Me, too. What were you doing at a strip club in Baltimore?”

“Working a case. Undercover.”

“Yeah? A lot of that going around. Mind filling me in?”

“Sailor OD’d on drugs. His shipmates think he got them up here. Just checking out the scene.”

“Once he’s cleared from the hospital, you might want to check with DiNozzo. He has the most street connections. If anyone could point you in the right direction, it’s Tony.”

Firmly gripping his coffee cup, Gibbs made himself at home at the police station, poking around and conferring with some of the detectives. It was hours later that Tony was released from the hospital and Price was bringing him in.

“There’s my star team,” their boss called out once they returned. The other detectives actively welcomed the pair back. Gibbs listened to the chatter. It was clear that the interviews had gone well. One of the three men had already confessed and was ready to turn on the other two.

Remaining at an empty desk, Gibbs watched as Tony returned to his desk to write up his report. He had changed into a black turtleneck and jeans, but Gibbs was still taken by the man’s good looks and smile. He watched as the other detectives stopped by to pat Tony’s back for a job well done.

Leaning back in his chair, Tony tapped a pen against his desk then put the pen between his teeth as he proofread his report. Finally satisfied, he sent the file to the major, rose from his seat and stretched. “Man, I am starving,” he said, accented with a half yawn.

Gibbs took the opportunity to move closer. “Can I take you out for breakfast?” he offered.

Tony turned and displayed his thousand watt smile. “Breakfast for me? But I didn’t get you anything. You’re the Navy guy, right?”

Peering around his monitor, Danny stood up, looking between the two men. “Special Agent Gibbs, Detective Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.”

“Special Agent?” asked Tony.

“Junior?” retorted Gibbs.

“Go on you two, get breakfast, get a room, whatever. The rest of us have work to do.”

Reaching to the back of his chair, Tony grabbed his leather jacket. “Sure. Why not? Come on, Navy guy. I know a place.”

Gibbs finally cracked a smile. “I know a lot of places.”

Gibbs gave Tony a good look over in the elevator. He appeared tired, but had clearly recovered from whatever the men had dosed him with.

“You do realize that I was working undercover. I’m not really a stripper,” said Tony as he felt Gibbs’ eyes on him.

“Your team says you’re the best.”

“Well, yes, that is true.”

“Where’d you learn to dance like that?”

“Oh, I get it,” Tony said with a chuckle and a wag of his finger. “You’re thinking of going undercover and you’re looking for some tips. As fine of a man as you are, Gibbs, I think you will find you’re a little old to find your way onto a stage at a strip club.”

“You managed it.”

“True. But I am a lot younger.”

“A lot?”

Once the elevator stopped and the door opened, Tony led the way outside. It had gotten colder, so he cupped his hands and blew into them. 

“This way,” Gibbs said with a nod.

“Are you really a Special Agent? NCIS was it?”

“Yes and yes. Your buddies checked out my credentials, but I can wait if you’d like to verify.”

Tony paused with his hand on the door handle of Gibbs’ car. Their eyes met and he saw no deceit. “No, I’m good.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that about you.”

The restaurant Tony pointed out was ten minutes from the station. The pair were seated and ordered. Tony stirred his coffee, watching the liquid swirl around in a darkened vortex. “So, you do know that I’m not a stripper or a hooker. What do you want from me?”

Directness. Gibbs liked that. “Who said I wanted anything from you?”

“Come on, Gibbs. It is Gibbs, right? It’s way too early in the morning to be playing games. I’ve had a rough night.”

“Sounded like you wrapped up a case.”

After rubbing his hands across his face, Tony agreed. “Yeah, we did do that. Good bust, too, from what I heard. No one got hurt and one of the perps confessed pretty quickly.”

“Leaving you with a nicely wrapped up case. Congratulations.”

“I know you didn’t wait around the station for hours just to congratulate me. What’s up?”

“I’ve talked to the guys you work with. They all speak highly of you and your skills.”

“I have a lot of skills none of them have ever seen,” Tony teased. 

“The hospital cleared you for active duty?”

“More or less.” Seeing Gibbs glare at his response, Tony added, “They suggested that I remain on light desk duty for twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Seeing how it is way early Saturday morning and I’m not due back in the office until Monday morning, I’m thinking I’m doing well.”

“But you were cleared for desk duty. Convenient. I mean, that allowed you to return and write up your report while it was still fresh in your mind.”

“That is true. And yes, I made the request to the doctor. They thought it was a small dose and gave me something to clear it out of my system faster. I’m fine.”

“Do you have plans?”

“What? For the weekend?” Tony asked as the server set down their meals.

Gibbs grinned broadly as he grabbed his fork and stabbed at his scrambled eggs. “No, I meant for your career.”

“I enjoy my job. If that’s what you’re asking.”

“I have an opening on my team at NCIS.”

Nearly choking on his food, Tony coughed and grabbed his water, gulping deeply. “You do realize that until a couple of hours ago, I had never even heard of NCIS? I still have no clue what you do, Navy guy.”

“I lead the Major Crimes Response Team at NCIS, which stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service.”

“Huh,” Tony grunted.

“We handle cases involving the US Navy, Marines and their families. My team handles homicides and crimes involving large amounts of money. Sometimes it’s a nice break to deal with theft, drugs or money laundering rather than a dead body all the time.”

“Sounds refreshing. Any undercover work?”

“Yeah. I was looking for someone who could handle undercover work. It may not be anything as intriguing as humping a pole onstage, but if you can handle that, I think you can handle anything we would throw your way.”

“I’d be interested in discussing this further, Special Agent Gibbs.”

“I’ll drop you off at your place. We can talk more. In private.”

“I need to grab some shuteye.”

“I can wait.”


	4. Chapter 4

The pair drove in silence except for Tony giving Gibbs directions. In truth, he didn’t feel much like driving and he lived close enough to his partner that getting a ride to the station Monday morning wouldn’t be a problem.

Tony seemed surprised when Gibbs parked the car and followed up to his apartment. “I need to take a shower.”

“Wasn’t the champagne bath enough?”

Tony laughed easily at the memory. “It seemed like a good idea at the time, but damn that shit was cold. Instantly felt like I was serving up escargot, if you know what I mean.”

“It looked cold.”

“You could tell?” Tony’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

Leaning in close, Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear. “Your nipples certainly got very hard, very fast.”

Tony smiled. He enjoyed games. “Did you get hard, too, Special Agent Gibbs?”

Remaining silent for a moment, Gibbs searched Tony’s face, studying him, reading him. “Yeah. It was hot. Hottest damn thing I’ve seen in a long time.”

“So, are you married?”

“Going through a divorce.”

“Wife found out that men get you hot?”

“No. I found the wife in bed with another man. I guess that’s what I get for going home early one night. Trying to make her happy.”

“And found another man already on the job. That had to stink.”

“It happened. She’s gone. It was a mistake. I just didn’t see it until then. We weren’t married long.”

“Was she your first wife?”

“No, but she will be my third ex.”

“Wow! That has to cut into your paycheck.”

Raising his hand, Gibbs rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, you’d think I would learn. Maybe I have.”

Tony hung his jacket up in his closest and pulled off his turtleneck. “Do you really have an opening at NCIS or did you have another agenda this morning?”

“Like?” questioned Gibbs as he took a step closer.

“I don’t know. Like joining me in the shower. Perhaps joining me in bed.”

Stepping closer, Gibbs reached out and ran a finger over Tony’s chest. “Yes, I do have an opening on my team. And it has been a long night. I could probably use a shower and a bed.”

Smiling broadly, Tony led the way through his bedroom to the shower, stripping off his shoes, socks, slacks and thong as they walked. Gibbs followed the trail, stopping in the bedroom to undress. He heard the shower turn on and the thought of being naked in the shower with Tony certainly had caught his cock’s attention.

Tony was already in the shower, soaked from head to toe and soaping down his body when Gibbs joined him.

“Do this often?” Gibbs asked.

Opening his eyes and turning to face his guest, Tony grinned easily. “I try to shower at least once a day.”

Gibbs stood close, so close they were practically touching. “That wasn’t what I meant.” 

Returning the soap to its shelf, Tony stared into Gibbs’ blue eyes, then checked out his body. The man was still in good shape, firm and muscular. Probably not as firm as he had been in his twenties or thirties, but he was still hot. As the water rained down on his back, Tony pressed against Gibbs, pushing their lips and bodies together. 

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony’s back, holding him close as they moved underneath the showerhead. It wasn’t long before Gibbs was as wet as Tony. Closing his eyes, he allowed his hands to roam, first across Tony’s back, then down to his hips and up his chest. 

When he pushed back, breaking the kiss, Gibbs looked into Tony’s eyes, finding them glazed over, lost to what was probably a mixture of exhaustion and sexual pleasure. Dropping slightly, he pressed his mouth against Tony’s chest, lapping one of the nipples then taking it between his teeth, assaulting it with only the tip of his tongue for a short time.

Tony moaned and ran his fingers through Gibbs’ hair, holding him close. “Navy guy got skills.”

Gibbs smiled against the warm flesh, kissing against it as he made his way over to Tony’s other nipple before giving it the same treatment. Allowing his hands to drop further, he massaged Tony’s hips then moved to kneading Tony’s firm ass. 

“Nice,” he mumbled against the skin.

Working his way down, Gibbs licked and kissed his way to Tony’s bellybutton then onto his shaved groin. He had wondered about the bare chest, but seeing the shaved groin, he was certain that Tony had waxed or shaved his back and chest as well. Even his legs were shaved, Gibbs learned as he ran one hand down the inside of Tony’s thigh. Looking down he saw no hair all the way down Tony’s leg.

“Smooth.”

“Who wants to see a hairy stripper?”

“Where did you learn the stage routine? Did you strip in college?”

Tony allowed his head to loll back as he thrust his cock toward Gibbs’ mouth, hoping he would give it a tongue bath as well. “Oh yeah, I stripped a lot in college. But not onstage and not for money.”

“It’s better just for the sheer pleasure of it, isn’t it?”

Tony spread his legs apart as Gibbs’ hands continued to roam. “This is good, so good.”

Gibbs smiled, as he used his fingertips to stroke the tender spot behind Tony’s balls. Straightening up, he studied Tony’s face, watching as his features relaxed into pure pleasure, his eyes were closed and his mouth open. What a beautiful mouth Tony had.

Leaning forward, Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony’s exposed neck and began kissing before switching to sucking. He hadn’t seen any previous marks, but knew Tony owned at least one turtleneck. Reaching down, he began stroking Tony’s cock, slowly at first, then increasing the speed. Every few strokes, he carefully rubbed the tip of Tony’s cock, eliciting salacious moans as Tony held onto Gibbs for support.

Before long, Tony climaxed, ejaculating across Gibbs’ hand and legs. Gibbs smiled and grabbed the soap, making sure they were both cleaned up before he shut off the water.

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs and leaned his head onto Gibbs’ shoulder. His legs felt like they might give out at any moment. “Carry me,” he muttered against Gibbs’ skin.

“You’re too damn big to carry,” said Gibbs as he slid the shower door open and grabbed a fluffy blue towel. After drying them as well as he could with Tony clinging sleepily to him, he half walked and half dragged Tony over to the bed and allowed him to flop down on top of it. Damn DiNozzo was hot. He wondered if Tony was always in such good shape or if he had trained to get in shape to go undercover as a stripper.

Feeling tired himself, Gibbs walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled underneath the covers leaving a very sated looking Tony on top of the comforter. Gibbs was certain if Tony got cold, he could get himself settled under the covers. Rolling onto his side, Gibbs faced away from Tony and allowed sleep to claim him.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs woke early as Tony tossed and turned in his sleep. With a little effort, Gibbs was able to reach his arm around Tony’s shoulder and pull him close. It felt comfortable. A smile played across Gibbs lips as he imagined them as a couple, waking up together.

An hour later, Tony murmured softly then blinked his eyes open. “I usually go for a jog in the morning. Unless you have other ideas.”

“I have a lot of ideas,” replied Gibbs.

Leaning back into his pillow, Tony relaxed fully and clasping his hands together behind his head. Gibbs took notice of his comfort level.

“Do you prefer to top or bottom?” Tony asked.

Gibbs smiled and dropped his eyes for a moment. “I, uh. Haven’t.”

Rolling over, Tony faced Gibbs with a broad smile. “Really? You seemed to know what you were doing in the shower.”

“I’ve done that much. Plenty of times.”

“Is having full blown sex with a man something you might be interested in?” Using his index finger, Tony reached out and began drawing figure eights across Gibbs’ bare chest. “You seem to be a man who goes after what he wants. So, what do you want, Special Agent Gibbs?”

Gibbs laughed uncomfortably. Tony was everything he thought he wanted and needed in a partner. Smart, sexy, direct and he didn’t shy away from things. “I want you, Detective DiNozzo. Junior.”

Shifting onto his knees, Tony rolled Gibbs onto his back then leaned across him to grab a bottle out of the night table’s drawer. Gibbs listened as the bottle was opened. Tony’s weight settled on Gibbs’ back, straddling him. He rubbed his hands together quickly to warm the massage oil.

“This won’t hurt a bit,” Tony promised as he began rubbing his oiled hands across Gibbs’ back. “Nice shoulders. Do you work out?”

“I build a boat.”

“Oh. That’s an interesting hobby.”

“I still have an opening on my team. Really.”

“All business, aren’t you?”

Gibbs snorted softly. “My soon to be ex said I was married to my job.”

Leaning forward, Tony whispered in Gibbs’ ear. “You’re not working this weekend.”

“As an NCIS Special Agent, I’m on call twenty-four seven.”

“Well, if I hear your phone ring, we’re going to see how far I can throw it.”

Gibbs attempted to turn far enough to face Tony, “You wouldn’t! You’re a detective. Are you telling me you wouldn’t go in if they called you?”

“I can’t do much until Monday, remember? Doctor’s orders. I think you could use a day of relaxation and sexual activity under the watchful eye of me.”

Settling his weight back down against the bed, Gibbs finally seemed to relax. “This is okay so far.”

“This is only the relaxation part. I think I know just what you need for the sexual activity part, but you’re going to have to trust me.”

“Trust you? I don’t even know you.”

Again Tony leaned close enough to whisper, “I trusted you. Last night. When those guys had me outside, I knew something was wrong. I trusted you to take care of me.”

“It’s not like you had much of a choice.”

“There was something about you, though. Something in your eyes. I knew I’d be safe with you,” Tony mused as he gazed across the room, his hands still rubbing small circles, gently kneading Gibbs’ back. “Can you trust me to take care of you?”

Gibbs rolled over slowly, as Tony rose up enough to allow him to roll onto his back. Their eyes met as they studied each other. They held the stare for a full minute before Tony headed for the closet and retrieved a small wooden chest. When he returned to the bed, he snapped a pair of handcuffs around Gibbs’ wrist and fastened it to the headboard then did the same thing with the other wrist.

Smiling, he held up a blindfold. “I was thinking about using this, but not today. Maybe in the future sometime.”

“You’re confident there will be a next time?”

“Well, yeah, of course. I am very good at what I do. Satisfaction guaranteed, I promise. Now, you know how blind people say their other senses are more intense? That’s the theory behind the blindfold during sex. Not your first time though. It makes some people extra nervous their first time if they’re handcuffed and blindfolded.”

Glancing first at one set of handcuffs then the other, Gibbs tugged at the metal cuffs, checking their strength. “These things the real deal?”

“Oh, yeah. And you are going to love this. I promise. If things get too intense or you start freaking out or something, you can tell me to stop.”

“I was in the Marines. I don’t get freaked out.”

“Good to know.” Tony nodded. Reaching to the side of the bed, he pulled a wedge shaped pillow onto the bed and tucked it underneath Gibbs’ ass then set about maneuvering Gibbs into position, pushing his ass up and bending his knees.

“What exactly are we going to do?”

“Exactly what you came here to do. Have sex.”

“Is that why you think I’m here?”

“I know that’s why you’re here. I’m trained to observe. I know this was your third time at the club. Each time you were there, you moved closer to the stage. I watched you watching me. I can see in your eyes what you wanted.”

“Yeah? What is it that I want?”

“You want someone else to take lead in bed.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. You lead your team at NCIS. You’re in charge. And you said it yourself, you’re practically married to your job. You’re on call twenty-four seven. Everyone needs to turn off now and then. You want to relax and enjoy, let someone else take the lead for a while. So I am going to lead you right where you want to go.”

Gibbs kept his eyes focused on Tony, watching his every move.

A moment later, Tony had pulled a pair of latex gloves from the nightstand and put them on before reaching for a tube of lubricant. He smiled at Gibbs as he allowed the wristbands of the gloves to snap in place against his skin. “Are you into role playing, Gibbs?”

“Why? Are you going to pretend my ass is a crime scene?”

Tony laughed easily. “If you want I could pull out the stirrups and we can pretend I’m a doctor and you’re about to give birth.”

Gibbs gave Tony a steely glare and tugged against the handcuffs.

“Or not. Just relax, Gibbs. Jethro, was it? Just relax, enjoy and let me take care of you.”

Thoughts churned through Gibbs’ head, but he did his best to make an effort to relax despite occasionally tugging at the handcuffs. Taking in a deep breath, he shifted slightly as he strained to watch what Tony was up to. The younger man had opened the lubricant and was grinning back at Gibbs between his spread legs.

“Relax,” urged Tony softly, as he settled himself lower, his head close to Gibbs’ cock. With one hand, he began stroking Gibbs’ cock, eventually taking the tip into his mouth.

Gibbs tried to concentrate on his breathing, but Tony’s attention to his cock was making it difficult to think of anything else. A few minutes later, he gasped as he felt Tony’s hand on his cock, while his tongue began exploring lower. Teeth gently nipped at Gibbs’ inner thighs causing him to mewl. A warm tongue left a damp trail from Gibbs’ thigh to his balls.

The sensation of a well lubed, gloved finger teasing his hole caused Gibbs to squirm and moan.

“It gets better,” Tony promised as he slowly pushed the finger past the muscles and began moving it in and out slowly as he kept an eye on Gibbs’ reactions. Once Gibbs seemed to relax again, Tony added a second finger, then a third, continually working them in and out of Gibbs’ hole.

Once he was satisfied that Gibbs was ready, Tony sat up and ripped open a condom pack with his teeth then rolled it over his cock as he kept eye contact with Gibbs. Leaning forward, he felt the moisture gathered at the tip of his partner’s hard cock. Shifting until they were face to face, Tony committed the moment to memory then pressed his lips against Gibbs’ as he allowed his hands to explore his partner’s body.

Gibbs’ first reaction was to tense up, but Tony worked to make him comfortable. After the first few kisses, he began kissing along the jawline, nipping softly at an earlobe as he rubbed Gibbs’ shoulders until they were again relaxed.

Moving back to Gibbs’ mouth, Tony parted his lips and pressed forward, pushing his tongue through the slit his partner had presented and exploring the wet mouth as he began to hump against his partner. Using his hands, he made sure Gibbs’ legs were still in a good position, spread wide to give him plenty of room. His fingers curled around the thighs and hips.

Once he was satisfied that Gibbs was ready, Tony backed off just enough to guide his cock into the hole. Moving slowing, Tony pushed in.

“Damn, you’re tight.”

“I told you I’ve never done this before,” replied Gibbs through gritted teeth.

“It’s okay, Boss, it’ll take a few minutes for you to adjust then you’re really going to love this.”

Keeping his eyes on Gibbs’ face, Tony pushed in deeper then began thrusting a little faster. When Gibbs finally exhaled deeply, Tony began adjusting his angle until he saw what he was looking for. The expression on Gibbs’ face told him he’d hit the right spot. After that, he altered his pace, allowing himself to speed up his thrusts.

Gibbs occasionally pulled against the handcuffs as he grunted and moaned. He had a feeling his shoulders and wrists were going to be sore the next day, but he didn’t care about that at the moment. The one thing that was on his mind was his cock that was still hard. He struggled upward, trying to rub it against Tony’s stomach in search of warmth and friction.

A minute later, Tony took the hint and began pumping Gibbs’ cock. He could feel droplets of sweat gathering on his body. As much as he would have liked to keep fucking Gibbs all day long, he finally let himself go, grunting deeply as he reached his orgasm before collapsing against Gibbs.

Gibbs continued breathing heavily for a few minutes. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked as he shook his arms and jingled the handcuffs.

Tony slowly blinked his eyes opened again and grinned. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Shifting lower, he went back to pumping Gibbs’ shaft with one hand as he took the tip into his mouth and began sucking in earnest. It didn’t take long to bring Gibbs to orgasm, delighting in watching him writhe and fight against the cuffs as the waves of pleasure overtook his body.

Quite satisfied with himself, Tony reached across Gibbs’ body for the key and released the cuffs then dropped them back into his toy chest beside the bed. Returning his attention to Gibbs, he began rubbing his partner’s sore wrists. “So, Jethro, do you think this is something you might be interested in doing again. Maybe even again and again?”

“Yeah, I think this is just the sort of change I need right now. I’d still like you to consider that opening on my team.”

Allowing his lips to graze his lover’s cheek, Tony replied, “Trust me, I’ll be thinking about your opening often.”

 

~~~The End~~~  
01/13/2013 


End file.
